Inevitable
by Sugar.SomeSpice
Summary: It started with a touch, lead to an accident, and ended with a kiss.


**I don't own anything from glee.**

* * *

Okay.

So he wasn't sure how it happened.

He was sitting, wondering why Quinn looked hypnotized by Puck's performance, when Azimio made some stupid comment that made Puck angry and made Rachel even angrier. It was like an instinct, something built up inside of him and he just knew that he had to hold Rachel back. So he stood up, sorta, kinda pushing Quinn and held Rachel back. But boy, was she feisty.

She clawed and scratched at his arms, she swung her legs and arms around like a crazy woman but she couldn't break free of his iron grip. And in those few seconds of being held back, Sam did something so stupid and so ridiculously embarrassing he wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

Somehow -_somehow-_ he let her go but Sam jumped forward quickly and put him hands around her again. Except it wasn't her waist, it wasn't even her torso.

He was touching her boobs.

It took him a while to realize what was going on. And even longer to let go. But he felt them, and he kinda liked it...but Rachel didn't. She stood, shocked and perfectly still, in front of him before she raised her arms and pushed him off. It was just one shove but Sam staggered back into the piano while Rachel stormed out of the room. So he messed up, really messed up. But it wasn't like he meant to do it, it was an accident and Rachel would understand that, at least, he hoped she would.

Rachel was already halfway down the hall before Sam caught up to her, 'Rachel!' He called out.

She didn't turned around or slow down, 'Leave me alone Sam.'

Sam shook his head and sprinted towards her, 'Hey.' He said trying to talk to her but she would even look at him, 'Hey, can you just talk to me.' He stood her in way and pleaded with her with sad eyes.

Rachel took a deep breath and tried to control her erratic breathing, 'Are you going to apologize? Because what you did was uncalled for.'

''Yeah I know. I'm really sorry. Really sorry.'

'You better be!' Rachel hissed. 'You just groped me in the choir room. You were probably only hold me back so you could do that.' She accused.

Sam sighed, 'But it was a complete accident. I would never, _ever_, touch your-' Sam stopped because of the hurt that spread across Rachel's face, 'No, I mean, I would touch your...You know, but...' Rachel now looked offended and Sam was wracking his brain trying to think of what to say without getting a bad reaction from Rachel.

'Can I start over?' He asked helplessly.

Rachel nodded with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

'I would never touch you there _because_ I'm with Quinn and I would never hurt her like that. Also, I would never do _that_ without your permission.' Sam nodded, proud of himself. 'I never meant to offend you or like get you mad.'

Rachel smiled warmly at him, not a big toothy smile but a reassuring one, 'It's fine Sam. Apology accepted.' She sighed, 'But we can speak a word of this ever again.'

Sam nodded in agreement, 'Totally.'

Rachel looked at him once more before she made her way back down the hall to the choir room.

'Rachel?' Rachel turned and faced Sam once more.

'You know Finn is really stupid. He never should have broken up with you, I mean, forgive and forget, right.' He said smiling.

'It's more complicated than that Sam.' Rachel winced at the reminder of Finn.

'Sure but it's what I would do, I mean if I were in his position, come on Rachel he lied to you for months and never even tried to apologize and I bet-'

'Sam.' Rachel's voice interrupted him, he stopped talking and looked at Rachel regretfully, 'Could you just leave it alone..._please.'_

'Yeah. Sorry.'

'It's fine.' Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, 'I just...I feel really bad.'

'Why?' Sam asked confused. If anything she should be happy that Finn wasn't in her life anymore. From what he heard he wasn't exactly Prince Charming to Rachel last year. Sam didn't understand why Finn was allowed to be so innocent all the time, he had no right to place the blame on everyone else. Especially Rachel.

Rachel never answered Sam's question, she just shook her head and walked back into the choir room with out another word.

* * *

And it was on Valentines Day when Sam and Quinn broke up. Sure, she was sick and had mono but Sam couldn't be with her any longer. He cheated and he wasn't going to be the boyfriend of a cheater. But going to into Breadsticks, and feeling sick the whole time there because that's where he and Quinn shared their first date, made his depression rise.

He stood up swiftly and made a quiet exit, not wanting to attract attention from any of his fellow glee club members. When the cool air hit him he took a deep breath trying to fill his lungs with it.

'Hey Sam.' A voice called to him. He whipped his head to the side and saw Rachel had sitting on the small bench that was a few feet away from him. Sam smiled and made his way towards her, 'I'm really sorry about Quinn. You didn't deserve that.'

'You know she promised she would never do that to me.' Sam sighed, 'I guess some promises are meant to be broken.'

'That's probably true, but your heart shouldn't have been broken Sam.' Rachel took his hand in hers and stroked it gently, 'I'd like to think we're friends now.'

'Of course we are Rachel.' Sam laughed.

'Good. I've never had many friends before.' Rachel smiled a weak smile, 'And as your friend, I would like to tell you that you are a wonderful person.'

'Thanks Rachel. I feel the same way.'

Rachel bit down on her lip and averted her eyes, 'What's wrong?' Sam asked.

'You asked my before, a couple weeks ago, why I felt bad after my breakup with Finn.' Rachel took a shaky breath and continued. 'The reason I felt bad was because I didn't feel anything. After we broke up I felt unhappy, disgusted, ashamed but after a few days I didn't feel anything anymore. He was just a bad memory.' Rachel felt tears pool up in her eyes so she wiped them with the back of her hand. 'And I feel so bad because I thought he was my soulmate.'

'Rachel it's okay to feel that way. I mean isn't it better that you don't feel anything for him.' Sam reassured her. But after a moments thought and a quick analysis of his own emotions he began to laugh.

Rachel stared at him in shock and confusion, 'Why are you laughing at me?' She asked, not caring about the hurt in her voice.

'No-' He began but began to laugh again.

Rachel was no longer hurt, just really confused, 'What?' She asked, laughing a little too.

'Nothing it's just that...' Sam took a deep breath, 'Now that I think about it, and I mean really think about it, I don't feel anything for her either. Just relieved.' He whispered the last word before laughing again. Rachel stared at him began to laugh along with him

'We are such losers.' Rachel exclaimed as she teared up. They weren't sad tears, they were happy, laughing tears.

'The biggest.' Sam agreed with her, nodding his head frantically.

'Sam.' Rachel said seriously. 'You know that one day you'll find someone, right?'

'Yeah...' Sam answered suddenly confused.

'I was just telling you because sometimes I feel like I won't find anyone. I didn't mean to...'

'No Rach. It's cool.'

Rachel smiled widely and took his hand in hers, 'You called me Rach.' She said sweetly, Sam ducked his head and blushed. 'I hope you find someone Sam. Someone who will be honest with you, as long as you're honest with them.' Rachel laughed. 'Someone who understands your uniqueness and will never try to intentionally hurt you. Someone who will laugh with you and comfort you. Someone who will love you, keep their promises and trust you.'

Sam smiled gently at her and squeezed her hand, 'Thanks Rach.' He said in a whisper.'I hope you find someone too. Someone who isn't Finn, who will stand up for you, someone who will make you feel beautiful and loved, someone who would never lie to you. Someone who will always protect you, care for you, stand by you.' Sam was staring into Rachel's wide chocolate eyes, he find himself drowning in them.

And in that moment everything stopped. The world revolved around the two teens sitting on a small bench in front of Breadsticks. The universe was waiting for them to do something, for one of them to lean forward, to utter a single syllable, to make a movement of any kind. But they sat perfectly still.

Sam took a deep breath and leaned towards Rachel, 'Someone like me.'

Rachel let go of the breath that she'd been keeping in, 'Can I kiss you?" Sam asked, his eyes on Rachel's lips.

'Please.' Rachel whispered.

His lips crashed into hers, taking her breath away. It wasn't like any other kiss, neither of them had experienced this before...Love? Is that what is was? They had never felt this before, their blood rushed, their hearts raced, their bones turned to jelly. It was like a first kiss all over again.

'Wait.' Rachel spoke into Sam's lips, she pushed him away gently and stood up.

'Did I do something wrong?' He asked.

'You shouldn't have kissed me.' Rachel exclaimed suddenly angry.

'Sorry?' Sam was unsure of what to say or do.

'We can't do this. Kiss, I mean. Kisses will lead to dates, dates will lead to a relationship and a relationship will lead to...' Rachel threw her head back and grunted. 'I can't think anymore. Everything's spinning.'

'I feel the same way.' Sam mumbled as he rubbed his temples. 'Rachel?'

'What?' She asked, annoyed.

'I like you.'

Rachel looked at him, he looked into her eyes with such honesty Rachel could do nothing but believe him, 'We can't do this. Quinn hates me, the whole school hates me, I'll only bring you down.'

'I don't care.' He leaned in closer to her but she leaned away.

'With the exception of Mercedes, Kurt and possibly even Mike, Artie and Tina, everyone will be against us. The Cheerios, the football team, the whole school.'

'Sounds like a challenge.' Sam smirked and took Rachel's hand in his, 'And I never back away from a challenge.'

Rachel didn't know what overtook her, maybe it was because he was willing to risk everything to be with her, maybe it was because he was as determined as she was but in that moment she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled brightly, 'Neither do I.'

'So what do you say, you wanna be losers together?' He asked her, in returned Rachel kissed him. Their lips crashed together forcefully, kissing each other greedily. Despite everything that had gone on in the past few weeks, the two teens found solace in each others arms. And for once everything felt right, everything was in the right place, things were perfect.

But inside of Breadsticks the whole glee clubs had their phones out, video taping and posting their knowledge on twitter.

'This is so going on Facebook.' Santana said, a mischievous laugh escaping her lips.

Rachel pulled away from Sam and inhaled deeply, trying desperately to steady her heartbeat, 'This is so crazy.'

'I know.' Sam agreed.

'You know. If you hadn't so rudely touched me during glee practice, we probably would never have happened.' She motioned with her finger to the both of them.

Sam shook his head, 'No, that's just a funny story we can tell people. Us being a couple...That was inevitable.'

Rachel smiled and pulled in him for a tight hug and somehow his lips met hers again, together, they'd face everything that came their way and they were totally ready for it.

* * *

**Hope you like it, please review. **


End file.
